Plumaje de flor…Xochiquetzal
by Azura Diamont
Summary: En esta tierra siempre han existido historias… una, la que mejor se es la del Tajín, donde los 7 truenos siempre resuenan con fuerza… en el Tajín la luz se conecta al cielo y hombres y dioses se mezclan… en mi país siempre ha sido así, los dioses se mezclan y nacen entre hombres, nacen sin ser dioses y siéndolo desde su nacimiento…y siempreha sidoasí, aun hoy probablemente es así…
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

_En esta tierra siempre han existido historias… una, la que mejor se es la del Tajín, donde los 7 truenos siempre resuenan con fuerza… en el Tajín la luz se conecta al cielo y hombres y dioses se mezclan… en mi país siempre ha sido así, los dioses se mezclan y nacen entre hombres, nacen sin ser dioses y siéndolo desde su nacimiento…y siempreha sidoasí, aun hoy probablemente es así… aun cuando me valla será así…_

El viento sopla frente a unas ruinas y ante ellas una morena recoge tierra, el viento parece soplar con más fuerza y la mujer deja caer un poco de la tierra que ha tomado, esta se mezcla en el viento y revolotea por el alrededor. La mujer da la espalda a las ruinas y se marcha.

Capítulo 1

Habían pasadoalgunos años desde la última vez que batallaron, aun no podían reponerse totalmente de la batalla librada contra Hades, pero de un modo u otro dejaron de ser caballeros, almenos permanentemente.

La rutina era algo más común de lo usual, cada hombre ymujer del santuario había dejado de lado sus responsabilidades como caballeros de Atena y de una u otra forma se convirtieron en civiles, el santuario aúnpermanecía impenetrable por mera geografía lo cual hacia que la paz reinara sin preocupación externa.

Los caballeros habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para afianzaraúnmás su lazo, los doce caballeros dorados se habían vuelto máscercanos que nunca al punto de casi ser inseparables. Uno se sumaba al grupo, un gemelo y antiguo dragón marino.

-No importa cuánto los mire y los compare, para mí son iguales- decía el león de los doce templos.

-Opino igual- reíael escorpión

-Si no se dejan de estúpidas comparaciones- musito amenazante el mayor de los gemelos- me veré obligado a dejar de lado la paz y acabare con ustedes…

-¿Enserio? – se burlaba con ironía cáncer.

-Si no lo hace él, lo hare yo… - apoyaba el gemelo menor a su hermano.

-Ya déjenlos en paz- decía Aries algo nervioso de ver como los gemelos poco a poco enfurecían.

-De todas formas no tiene caso que intenten diferenciarlos, nunca han podido hacerlo… bueno, no sin que ellos extiendan su cosmos… - decía Doko previendo un desastre total.

-Este juego, no tiene sentido- decía Camus fastidiado- es justo como dice Doko, nadie puede distinguir a los gemelos si no utilizan su cosmos… es realmente una pérdida de tiempo realizar este ejercicio a diario…

-En esto hemos caído- decía cabizbajo tauro- esto sí es, no tener nada mejor que hacer…

-Si quisiéramos podríamos salir… -propone afrodita quien de todos era el que más viajes hacia al "exterior"

-No gracias- responden los 12 presentes al unísono.

Afrodita se incluyó en el grupo sin querer, puesto que suponía la respuesta.

-Eres del tipo de personas que gustan de la atención del mundo, nosotros preferimos la discreción… -musitaba Shaka.

-Supongo que no pueden soportar su propia belleza…- se burlaba Afrodita.

-Belleza no es un término que yo usaría- Dice cáncer- y no es que tengamos miedo, es que en el mundo actual hay muchas mujeres locas que incluso por ser tan obsesivas pueden llegar a matarte…

-Esa descripción solo coincide contigo, ¿No eres tu quien tiene no se cuanta almas guardadas en tu templo?

-Que no son almas, son solo algo así como efectos especiales afro…

Mientras ellos discutían no podían siquiera prever lo que se avecinaba.

En la difícil geografía que protege el santuario un hombre se mueve con hábil rapidez, no se detiene ante ningún obstáculo y podría hasta ser tan rápido como uno de los dorados, el hombre de cabellos azules celestes casi plateados, piel blanca y ojos turquesa parece estar ya entre sus 60 y 70 años, cosa sorprendente para tal vitalidad.

Sin esfuerzo llega a terreno del santuario donde de inmediato es interceptado por dos hombres, se detiene al instante ya que no parece ir en plan bélico, por el contrario parece querer hacer las cosas bien.

-Buenas tardes- saluda educadamente y saca de canal a los dos guardias, no solo por lo que ha dicho, sino por cómo va investido, puesto que lleva un traje gris- pido audiencia con la señora Atenea o bien con el patriarca, en su defecto con alguno de los 12 caballeros dorados…

Los dos hombres se miran entre sí, no saben que responder y al cabo de unos segundos el hombre camina hacia su derecha sorprendiendo a los presentes, puesto que toma asiento en una de las rocas.

-No se preocupen aquí me quedare, quietecito donde puedan mirarme, así que por favor alguno informe mi pedido…

Uno de los hombres se marcha, duda del hombre y duda de la solicitud que se le ha hecho, sin embargo no puede negarse a tan notable generosidad o tal vez, elegancia.

El soldado observa fijamente al hombre, no puede entender el por qué un hombre de tal apariencia y con esas ropas ha llegado intacto a la línea frontal del santuario, especialmente sin un solo rasguño en sus ropas, las cuales son totalmente inadecuadas para moverse en el campo geográfico.

-Hace algunos años- dice el hombre sorprendiendo al soldado- … 30 para ser exactos solia venir mucho a este templo… por aquel entonces Ateneaaún no había reencarnado… derecho creo que ninguno de ustedes nacía aun- dice y ríe- como es la vida, antes podías entrar caminando al templo de Atenea y ahora tienes que pasar ese mortal barranco… barrancos para ser exactos…

-Usted- se atreve a preguntar el soldado- ¿es parte del santuario?

En aquel instante el hombre sonríe y se limita a mirar al hombre.

-Digamos- responde- que era parte de mi deber ir y venir entre los templos de los distintos dioses y el de Atenea no era la excepción, aunque hoy ya no tengo ese cargo, espero que almenos se me muestre la simpatía y generosidad que mostré en mi tiempo…

El soldado no ha tenido repuesta clara, pero aquel hombre no parece querer seguir hablando del tema, por el contrario después de eso se pone serio y permanece sentado de manera encorvada, apoya su cabeza en una de sus rodillas. Pasa una hora y el hombre se levanta sorprendiendo al soldado.

-Maestro Shion- Dice el hombre y se sonríe- veo que los años le han favorecido más que a mi…

-Me sorprende tu visita, ¿a qué debo este inusual acontecimiento?

-Bueno, ahora he llegado por las dos torres de mi juego de ajedrez, puesto que he conseguido ala reina…

En aquel instante Shion se queda perplejo, por uninstante parece haber sido alcanzado por la ejecución aurora sin embargo segundos le toma regresar en sí.

-Parece que te he sorprendido, pero ya lo sabias… tarde o temprano regresaría… y hoy he regresado por mis hijos…

-lo sé, solo que hay un inconveniente…

-¿ Cuál podría ser? – dice el hombre con una sonrisa infantil

-Que ambos son caballeros dorados…

La expresión juguetona del hombre se torna totalmente seria, ha dejado de jugar y las palabras que ha dicho Shion parecen haberlo molestado aunque no totalmente.

-No has cumplido tu parte del trato- le dice el hombre al patriarca.

-Fuiste tú quien tardo demasiado… se supone llegarías antes de que ellos concluyeran su entrenamiento y mira lo que ha pasado, han sido más de dos décadas…

-Tienes razón- dice el hombre- después de todo aun la misma Ateneaconsiente o inconsciente… no puede dejar de aprovechar la sangre que corremis hijos…

-Sabes que no es así, ellos pelearon por su lugar en el santuario… han hecho un buen trabajo, de eso no tengas duda… se torcieron un poco pero han regresado al sendero… me extraña que no lo sepas…

-He estado fuera del medio por dos décadas… no ha sido por voluntad pero ha sido así, he regresado porque los lugares ya fueron ocupados y mis tres hijos ahora están a salvo de… dada la redundancia… ser mis hijos…

Shion suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-quieras o no, el destino alcanzo a los dos mayores… - dice Shion dándole la espalda al hombre- … muy bien ex limpiador de pecados… sígueme te llevare con tus hijos…

-De eso estaba hablando- dice el hombre recuperando su actitud infantil- pero llámame Rafael, así solo y exclusivamente Rafael… hace tanto que no ejerzo mi profesión natural que suena fuera de lugar…

Ambos hombre entran al primer templo, el de Aries y suben hasta leo donde todos los caballeros están reunidos y al arecer esperando el regreso del patriarca.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? - pregunta Aioria curioso.

-Este hombre es… - está por decir Shion mas es interrumpido.

-Padre- musitan los dos gemínanos al unísono sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Así es pequeños, es hora de regresara casa… - dice el hombre con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los gemelos parecen estar menos impactados con la parición repentina de su padre que el resto del santuario, hace dos semanas del suceso y la conmoción continua para todos, aunque claro los dos gemínanos son la excepción.

-Hoy es el díalimite- dice Kanon a su hermano mayor.

-lo tengo presente…- responde Saga

-Sera raro regresar con ese hombre… después de todo nos dejó a nuestra suerte cuando teníamos 5 años…

-Y aun así lo recuerdas perfectamente…

-Deberías decir "lo recordamos perfectamente"

El silencio reina entre los gemelos, silencio que es interrumpido por la inoportuna aparición del caballero de escorpión.

-¿aún siguen aquí? Los hacía en la ciudad…

Les dice el escorpión al verlos.

-Estábamos esperándote- responde Saga con rapidez- no olvides que jamás concluimos tu entrenamiento… - le dice mientras hace alusión a su momento como patriarca- llegaste a ser nombrado unode los más fuertes de entre los 12 caballeros dorados y eso dime a quienselo debes…

Milo tose y hace como que la virgen le habla, con toda la dignidad y elegancia que le es posible da media vuelta ya que planea escapar antes de ser llevado entre las patas de quien alguna vez llamo maestro.

-les deseo la mejor de las suerte fuera del santuario… mucha felicidad y…

-Y tu vendrás con nosotros- le dice Saga con rapidez y el escorpión siente como una descarga eléctrica recorre todas sus vertebras hasta llegar a su cabeza.

Tarde, muy tarde fue que hizo su elección de escapar y lo peor del caso fue que reacciono muy lentamente. Milo de escorpión ahora ya está por llegar a la casa del "padre" de los dos gemelos, va resignado.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

-Por milésima vez, sí, estoy seguro que es por aquí Kanon…

-Solo preguntaba… llevamos tres horas caminando por aquí y nada de casas… incluso estoy comenzando a pensar que el viejo nos volvió a engañar…

Milo escucha con resignación la conversación mientras camina detrás delos gemelos, aún no define bien cuando fue que lograron arrastrarlo con ellos.

Continúan caminando y atraviesan por un especie de bosque, una vez salen de este ven a lo lejos una hermosa y enorme mansión que pareciese de marfil, blanca y pura como ninguna otra mansión, hermosos y grandes jardines a su alrededor con el mar contrastando tras de su majestuosidad, aun que bien podría estar aun lado del mar y no dándole laespalda.

-Por Atenea, creo que ese hombre es millonario… -Murmura Kanon para sí.

Milo también se ha quedado sorprendido, no creyó vivir para ver un lugar que pareciera más magnifico que el santuario, pero si bien esa mansión no era un templo bien podría competir con uno.

Los tres hombres caminan a la mansión, ninguno dice nada solo selimitana continuar su camino prontamente alcanzable. Llegan ala puerta principal y sin másSaga saca una llave con la intención de abrir la puerta, no lo hace puesto que apenas roza la puerta se abre mostrando una majestuosidad aun mayor dentro de la casa.

-Retiro lo dicho, este hombre no es millonario es multi…- dice Kanony esta vez deja que los otros dos escuchen lo que ha dicho.

-Bienvenidos- dice un hombre ya familiar alos recién llegados- perdonen el desastre, es que apenas estamosinstalándonos..Y la casa ha estado sola por casi 20 años… apenas y me dio tiempo para que luciera decente… pero pasen, en un momento llegara el resto de la familia…

Los tres hombres se miran entre sí, ven la casa y luego al hombre, repiten la rutina barias veces y después de unrato lo saben, sin lugar a dudas no combinan con la casa.

El hombre está a estallar de felicidad, hasta pareciese que volara a cada paso, los conduce a la monumental sala donde permanecen sentados todos sin decir una sola palabra, el hombre aun así parece estar feliz y mira para todos lados.

-Nunca creí regresar a esta casa… no he podido lograr que luzca de la misma forma en que la hacen lucir sus dueños originales… me pregunto el por qué… está mal que lo diga, pero aun que esta no es mi casa siéntanse como en su casa… -les dice con una sonrisa- pero pasemos a otras cosas… antes que nada me presentare jovencito- dice mirando a milo quein s elebanta de su lugar al intante-

-Lo almanteo, mi nombre es milo y soy… soy…

-Amigo de mis hojos supongo, bueno siéntete omo en casa, soy Rafael Ferraz- dice y los dos gemelos se miran, al parecer están intentando hacer la convinacion de sus nombres y apellido- y díganme… ¿Qué carrera están estudiando? Hay tanto de lo que tenemos que platicar… como fueron en primaria, sus primeras novias… sus primeras…

-¿Carrera? –Interrumpe Kanon- somos caballeros de athena, no necesitamos una carrera…

En ese preciso intante el hombre, Rafael queda congelado, jams espero tal respuesta y lo que es mas, jamas espero tal afirmación por aprte de uno de sus hijos.

-El estudio, el estudio no importando quien seas o que seas es básico, importante… ¿Qué arian si de un momento a otro se pidiera carrera para ser caballero de athena?

-Esoe s imposible, en primer lugar la diosa tendría que estudiar- dice milo en broma pero no causa gracia aninguno d elos presentes.

-Bueno, eso lo sulucionaremos en la marcha… antes que nada quiero decirles o mejor dicho pedirles algo… frente a su hermana no quiero que menionen el hecho de que son caballeros de athena… tampoco el lugar donde estuvieron hasta ahora… para ella ustedes se perdieron cuando pequeños… solo eso, si les pregunta ams detalles solo digan algo como "no me gusta hablr del tema" o algo… quiero que su hermana permanesca aislada de todo lo referente a dioses y guerras ocultas…

-¿No era un hermano? Crei que teníamos un hermano… - saga

-No, fue mi herror… por no aclararlo… tienen una ermana menor… su nombre es… Azura… es una persona un poco difícil pero se acostumbraran a ella… escuentoa ti milo, si te pregunta quien eres solod i que eres un viejoa migo de mis hijos…

-En ese caso- dice saga- debemos suponer que ella no sabe nada de nada de nosotros y mucho menos de ti… aun que a coencia cierta nosotros mismos ignorams mucho de ti…

-Sabran lo que tengan que saber y tod a su debido tiempo… y en efecto, para su hermana solo soyun padre muy ocupado… pero bueno no hablemos mas de esto puesto que ya esta aquí…

Los hombres emiran los unos a los otros sin saber muy bien a que se refuere pero en intantes logran escuchar como un auto frena y se detiene, las puertas se abren y dos pares de pisadas, suaves se escuchan, pisadas que son de mujer.

-Una pregunta- kanon- ¿tenemos madrastra ?

-Nada de eso- responde rapidamante Rafael

En la puerta una chica de claron cabellos azules y ojos amatista aparece, la chica no mayor de 17 años camina tranquilamente, esta vestida de con un hermoso vestido rosa y una cinta en la cabeza con detales de flores, para su edad muy infantil sin embargo luciendo bastante bien en ella, la chica de piel ligeramente morena mira al mayor de los presentes quien se levanta al intante co intención de abrazarla, pero la muchacha camina a paso mas veloz, algo inevitable esta por llegar, ella s eplanta frente a su padre y el padre la obnserba fijamante por unos instantes, sonríe ante la mirada fija de la chica.

-Sabia que te verias muy bien con ese tipo de ropas…-dice el hombre sonriendo

-Me dejaste en Francia sola, sin un quinto en el cual caerme muerta… con la cuenta del hotel y para colmo… para colmo… con estos estúpidos y ridículos trapitos… te perdono el hecho de que me abandonaras sin un quinto, el que tuviera que trabajar todo un dia lavando baños en el hotel para pagar la cuenta… pero el hecho de que me dejaras solo con este tipo de ropa para viajar… eso si no te lo perdono Rafael… - dicela chica con constrantante furia en sus ojos…

-Esque me encanta verte enojada- dice con todo descaro e padre en una manera del todo infantil- me recuerdas del todo a tu madre…

-Y a esa ni me la menciones– responde el intante la muchacha crizandose de brazos y dirigiendo la cabeza a donde están los caballeros, aun que claro, aun no s epercata de su presencia.

-Bueno, ya que solita mostraste que eres… ahora deja que te presente… saga, kanon y milo… ella es mi preciosa y encantadora hijita… Azura Ferraz, sintanse libres de alagar la perfeccion de nuestra pequeña reina…

La chica esta congelada viendo alos tres hombres que están en la habitación, al parecer esta apenada y la delata el hecho de que se a colorado hasta las orejas.

-Eres malvado Rafael- dice la hica con tono chillon-

-No es que sea malvado, es que tu nunca tepercatas de lo que pasda a tu alrededor… si temblara serias la ultima en enterarte e incluso después dirias algo como "¿Qué paso aqui?" aun todo estuviera colapsado…

-Tampoco exageres o Rafael…- ahce pucheros la chica y comeinza a ver a su alrededor, se congela puesto que ha visto tres personas o mejor dicho recordado que están allí.

La chica no habla y mira hacia otro lado mientras detrás de ella una mujer de cabellos negros casi chinos y una piel tan blanca como la luz aparece, rie un poco y la chica gira a verla.

-Es verdad- dice la chica en voz alta y con orgullo- Les presento a Shanon, ella es la que mantiene este lugar como se debe… además de que es la encargada de mi… en pocas palabras es mi hermana mayor… - en aquel intante la chica parece esponjarse como pavorreal sin embargo su mirada cambia a una amenazante-… y nadie mas que yo puede asercarse a ella, esta fuera del alcance de cualquier hombre…

-Señorita- dice la mujer pelinegra algo nerviosa de escuchar a la menor hablar.

Los caballeros se miran entre si, no entienden del todo lo que esta pasando ya que aquella que ha sido nombrada su "hermana" no parece superar el cerebro de atena. Pequeño gran problema en dicha presentación.

-Por cierto Azura- interumpe Rafael a su pavito- apartir de mañana te integras al Liceo… espero que hayas parendindo del griego lo necesario…

La sonrisa desaparece de la chica, se sume al intante en una profunda nuve y desaparece del lugar como un alma herrante.

-Tan linda mi pequeña, se parece tanto y mi amada y difunta hermana… especialmente su cabello, es tan pero tan hemosa… aun que saco los rasgos de su madre… pwro quien lo diría, morenita es tan linda con su cabello…

-Padre- habla saga- sinceramente no se si esto funcione… seria mejor que nosotros regresaramos a nuestro lugar…

-Con permiso- se escucha una voz, la de la pelinegra quien pretende dejarlos solos puesto que al parecer entiende que ella esta fuera de lugar.

-Shanos, espera, shanon- habla Rafael y la pelinegra se detiene- es difícil par mi decir esto… pero… ¿Cómo fue eso de que las deje a su suerte en Francia?

-usted conoce a la señorita azu… cuando supo que no estaba en Francia movio cielo mar y tierra par aalcanzarlo… sinceramente nisiquiera me dejo decirle que ya estaba listo todo para nuestra llegada aquí- dice la mujer riéndose entre dientes- es una chica con mucha iniciativa… sin lugar a dudas se parece su señor padre Vi… lo siento, no quise decir eso… - dice la mujer y d einmediato sale del lugar.

Rafael suspira y mira asus hijos, dirige la vista a milo quien no se siente mas que fuera de lugar.

-Viviras aquí- le dice Rafael- y también quiero que entiendan que no los mantendré aquí a la uerza… si quieren pueden permanecer aquí… si lo desean pueden marcharse… yo solo espero que nos den la oportunidad de conocerlos…

Los gemelos se miran entre ellos, en un principio creían que lo mejor er solo mantenerse comunicados pero después de todo ¿Cuántas veces se puede recuperar una familia? En especial una que hacia años no estaba junta.

-Pero conocer a Rafael también implica riesgos y cambios- s eescucha desde la puerta- no los detendrá, casi los arrojara al mundo… pero si quieren y esperan conocerlo les aseguro que no se arepentiran… además no necesitan llamarle "padre"…

-tu si tienes que decirme padre Azura…

-Que no Rafael…

-Que si

-Que no…

-que si…

-Victor es mi padre… el tio que me crio es mi padre… y eso aun no ha cambiado… aun… solo aun…

Rafael suspira y mira el techo, regresa asu posición original y mira sus dos gemelos.

-Azura, siéntate junto a tis hermanos.

La chica de cabellos azul celeste, casi plateados mira a los tres hombres quienes permanecen serios y de un momento a otro la miran fijamente.

-Hablando de eso- dice la chica- ¿No eran solo dos gemelos? ¿de donde sacaste el tercero? – dice la chica y mira algo molesta asu padre- no me digas que eres el tipo de hombre que va dejando hijos por el mundo… en resumen eres un al ejemplo para todos… pero igual ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa- dice la chica sentándose entre los gemelos y viendo al uno ya l otro a detalle.

Los hombres no hacen ams que mirarla de la misma manera, al cabo de unos minutos la chica mira a Rafael, quien esta sentado frente a ellos y con una sonrisa dice:

-No importa lo que digas, no que sean mis hemanos… sinceramente no se quien es quien ni he logrado percivir diferencia alguna en ellos… - dice algo ssonrojada.

-Soy kanon- dice uno situado a su derecha y tendiéndole la mano que la chica se limita observar mientras el se debate entre retirarla o no.

-Mi nombre es Saga… el mayor de los tres- dice el otro sentado con seriedad a la izquierda de la chica y sin perder la compostura-

En instantes la chica hace un rápido movimiento sijetandose del cuello de Kanos quien es totalemnte sorprendido, y no solo el si no los presentes.

-mis hermanos son mas geniales que Rafael y kanon es el hermano menor- XD- Saga da miedo epro parece ser bueno… si mis hermanos son geniales… -XD- me voy a divertir mucho por que siempre he querido ser la menor y además única hermana…

Desde la puerta una mujer de cabellos negros observa con seriedad la escena, no esta molesta, no esta feliz, simplemente tiene una eprecion de preocupación y fija su mirada en la chica allí presente, la menor de todos.

-Cof, cof- tose milo para hacerles recordar que el esta allí.

La chica lo mira por un instante y compatra los colores de cabello de sus hermanos y el escorpión, de un momento a otro a pasado de kanos a por milo quien sin mas por primera vez se sorprende, bueno tal sorpresa solo puede compararse ala vez que s eentero que había doce caballeros de armaduras doradas.

-Y tu hermanito, como te llamas…

-Milo- reponde con duda.

-Es milo y no es tu hermano, es el amigo de tus hemanos- dice Rafael.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la chica ya estaba sentada al lado de su padre con total seriedad, obviamente afectada por el enorme quemos que solita se dio. Entre los presentes no hay palabras, incluso las miradas parecen evadirse las unas a las otras, el silencio reina por cerca de 20 minutos en los que muchos se dedicaron a admirar la habitación.

-La casa… - dice la chica rompiendo el silencio- la casa no debe permanecer blanca… - dice levantándose y arancando una de las cortinas del lugar- Shanon- llama en primer intancia y la pelinegra corre ante el allamado- Shanon, la casa es blanca no dejes que las demás cosas sean del mismo color, nisiquiera en el jardín… nada tiene que ser blanco…

-Entiendo señorita…

Algo extraño ha pasado y Rafael y shanon parecen saber que ha sido, no obstante para los otros presentes parece haber pasado una cuestión de bipolaridad, puesto que aquella chica que hasta hace unos minutos estaba casi carcageandose y hechando broma paso a estar aferrada a aquel trapo blanco que arranco con total salvajes, no lo entienden y no saben si quieren entenderlo.

-Ha sido un dia bastante pesado para todos, mañana es aun mas pesado, Azura tu t eintegras mañana al Liceo y tus hemanos tienen que adaptarse ala casa… tu ya la conoces pero ellos no… asi que creo que es mejor recargar la batería para mañana…

-Odio el blanco- Susurra la chica mientras es llevada por la pelinegra fuera d ela habitación, ambas mujeres dicen cosas pero solo esa frace fue audible para los caballeros.

La chica sale y Rafael se queda viendo a sus hijos.

-antes que nada- dice Rafael- su hermana no es bipolar, ni esta loca… mejor dicho no hace mucho… derecho bueno si, bueno no… bueno… ella hace algunos años paso una etapa muy difícil… y aun esta debatiendo con la situación… y bueno huy nos rebeño que no le gusta el blanco- rie Rafael nerviosamente y supira- bueno lo hacepto su hermana si esta algo loca y creo que todo es mi culpa- dice de golpe y casi chillando amanera de verrinche.

Los caballeros se miran entre si, los os gemelos profundizan en sus mentes casi como hablándose telepáticamente ya que para ambos aquellas personas, Azura y Rafael, los dos están mas zafados que una tuerca sin canales…

Sin lugar dudas para los geminianos viene una prueba bastante fuerte, y bueno, milo ha salido sin querer embarrado con todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El día siguiente llega y de nueva cuenta la casa parece vacía, la única que semueve entre cuarto y cuanto es una pelinegra quien lleva a cabo todos los quehaceres de la casa entera. La mujer se mueve de un lado a otro y entra en una habitación, la sala, allí cambia las cortinas por un color rojo oscuro, tan profundo como la sangre, las flores del lugar las cambia en el mismo color y se desase de los muebles blancos del lugar colocando unos muebles rústicosmás oscuros, sin lugar a dudas la casa impacta y pese a que pareciese tosco el pensar en la imagen, al final resulta que la mujer es una experta decoradora de interiores puesto que aquella casa ahora es más majestuosa que antes.

La mujer hace lo mismo en cada una de las habitaciones del lugar, por suerte no a todas tiene que cambiar todo, con respecto a mobiliario claro está.

Al cabo de unas horas la mujer aprecia su trabajo final con gran satisfacción y sonríe, ve el reloj de la sala, un enorme reloj rustico y antiguo y se lleva una de sus manos a la boca.

-Las 12- dice para sí y en ese instante la puerta se abre, tres hombres entran y miran a la mujer.

-Shanon- dice Kanon- ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-El señor Rafael salió del país por una emergencia… pero debe estar aquí antes de la una de la tarde…

Kanon mira a Saga y con la mirada se dicen "este hombre si es multimillonario".

-¿Hay algo importante a la una de la tarde?- Pregunta Saga con su habitual seriedad.

-Bueno- dice la pelinegra sonriendo- a las dos llega la señorita Azul… seguro el señor llega a prevenir la cámara de video… sí, que lindos recuerdos- dice la mujer algo desfasada de si y colocándose una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha- el primer día de escuela de la señorita en Atenas… el señor debe estar en casa en poco…

En aquel instante se escucha como un carro llega y frena ferozmente, alguien corre y casi se estrella con la puerta entrando con la misma ferocidad.

-Shanon, la cámara… DONDE, LA CAMARA… ESTOY A TIEMPO- Rafael ha llegado armando tamaño escándalo y cumpliendo el pronóstico de la pelinegra, el hombre instala en segundos la cámara frente a la puerta y está listo esperando una hora antes del evento que tanto espera.

Los gemelos de nueva cuenta no pueden decir nada, las situaciónestotalmente fuera de lo que ellos normalmente son y lo que es más, el amor que ese hombre muestra por la chica parece hasta cierto punto enfermizo.

-si- se escucha parte del pensamiento de la pelinegra quien está igual de emocionada que Rafael- ya no puedo esperar a ver al orgulloso señor grabando a sus tres pequeño hijos en acción… el primer festival escolar, las excursiones, los viajes al Tíbet, en Francia… el tan esperado viaje de la señorita a Japón y…

La puerta se abre de golpe y en la puerta una chica de cabellos azul celeste y piel morena entra, está furiosa y sinceramente con verla se deduce el por qué.

-Maldito viejo- dice la chic lanza feroz mente contra Rafael- ¡me hiciste otra!¡Todo el día estuve con este estúpido traje de marinero cuando en el Liceo no se necesita de uniforme! ¡Fui la burla de todos! ¡Quieromaestro particular a estas alturas toda Grecia ya sabe de mi vergonzosa situación…!

-Lo siento pero no hay presupuesto para maestros particulares- dice divertido el hombre mientras es sacudido por su mordaz y violenta hija.

-Bueno, de todas maneras no importa… - dice la chica soltándolo de golpe- … al menos ahora estoy un paso más cerca de mi objetivo…

La chica mira alos gemelos quienes permanecen expectantes sin decir una palabra, les sonríe mas no hay intercambio de otra cosa que no sean miradas.

Milo por su parte permanece en el extremo contrario de los gemelos preguntándose que está haciendo en un lugar donde los mismos integrantes de la familia están tan distanciados.

-quiero escuchar- dice la chica- que es lo que mis hermanos mayores han hecho hasta ahora-

Oh, oh, en aquel instante una corriente eléctrica recorre la medula de cuatro hombres que saben la gravedad de las palabras de la chica, después de todo no pueden decir algo como "hemos estado entrenando desde niños para ser caballeros de Atena, además en los ultimaos años han ocurrido grandes batallas, morimos y revivimos en laúltima".

-supongo…-dice Kanon rascándose la cabeza- que desperdiciar la vida… no hemos hecho mucho, solo vagamos por un tiempo…

El ingenio del hermano menor los ha salvado, aunque no ha actuado como suele hacerlo, al parecer no puede ver de frente a la menor de su familia y en parte puede ser por la enorme mentira que ha dicho. No obstante mira a lachica quien lo observa fijamente, una mirada que a diferencia del santuario,no lojuzga, ni parece estar esperando nada, no puede evitar sonreír, ya que aquella mirada si le parece a la de un pequeño hermano menor esperando demasiado de su hermano mayor, justo como él creía verse hasta hace unos años justo a Saga , ahora él tiene la oportunidad de cuidar de un hermano menor.

-Pero a mí me gustaría escuchar más de ti- le dice y sonríe sinceramente, sorprende a sus dos compañeros del santuario mas en la chica provoca una reacción bastante buena puesto que la chica sujeta la mano de su hermano casi al instante.

-Bueno, soy Azura Ferraz , puedes llamarme Azu, Azul, Azurita, Zu… tengo 17 años y estoy por concluir la preparatoria… soy de México…

-y dime… ¿con quién has estado viviendo mientras Rafael no estaba?

Esa pregunta congela a la chica quien al instantedesvía la mirada y evade asu hermano, sin embargo recupera su sonrisa y la dirige a Kanon.

-He vivido con el dueño de esta casa, mi Tío y padre VíctorJáuregui, hermano de mi madre… pero hace unos años toda la familia murió en un incendio y desde entonces vivo con Rafael… - dice todo con una sonrisa obviamente fingida puesto que Kanon puede distinguir la mirada distante que no concuerda con la sonrisa de aquella chica- Rafael me rescato de ir a vivir en un orfanato… otra vez… pero basta de mi cuéntame de ti…

-Señorita el uniforme- interrumpe Shanon sabiamente- se supone que no le gusta, debería cambiárselo…

-es verdad- dice la chica y escapa del lugar casi al instante.

El silencio reina de nueva cuenta y en un instanteKanon gira a ver a Rafael.

-al parecer si eres el tipo de hombre que va dejando a sus hijos en las manos de otros todo el tiempo…- le dice a Rafael.

-Eso no es como parece- responde Rafael a sabiendas de que viene un reclamo que ha encontrado salida después de mucho búscalo- el día que los deje en el santuario sabían que los deje porque era lo mejor, en mi condición siempre tenía que estarhuyendo… nunca pude dejar de huir hasta conseguir mi liberación… a ustedes los deje en las manos de Shion… a ella la deje con su madre… pero digamos que las cosas no salieron como esperaba y por asares del destino termino perdida en el mundo… hasta que Víctor la salvo… en resumen, jamás hice nada bien por mis tres hijos… -el hombre ríe a lo bajo- sin embargo su hermana tardo mucho más en seguirme, casi la obligue a ello, apenas cumplió 15 por no decir que fue en su cumpleaños perdió todo de nueva cuenta y por estos años he tratado de convencerla de venir aquí por ustedes, sabía que no se moverían del santuario… aunque no me explicaba que fueran razones tan fuertes…

-Con permiso- dice una pelinegra de nueva cuentasabiendas que no es necesaria allí.

-No te molestes Shanon - dice Rafael- es mejor que estés enterada de todo, después de todo eres la persona que me hace el favor de vigilar a mi única hija… y que además conoce mi situación…

-Señor Rafael- dice la mujer son seriedad- hay algo que no entiende, yo estoy única y exclusivamente aquí porque considero que mi señorita esta mejor conmigo a su lado, no tengo interés en usted o en el resto de su familia… a mí solo me interesa lo respectivo a mi señorita…

-Shanon- se escucha escaleras arriba y una chica está sentada en los escalones con gestos infantiles- donde está mi maleta… no encuentro nada de mis cosas… - dice la morena haciendo pucheros.

La pelinegra sonríe y camina con dirección a la morena, sin lugar a dudas esa mujer antepone a la chica a todo. La pregunta aquí es el por qué.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

watch?v=RYOJ-FxxNpg

Ha llegado e primer fin de semana que la familia psa junta, extrañamente todos parecen evadirse o mejor dicho no hay ni uno solo que se sienta comodo, almenos entre los hombres. Cada uno de los hombres escapa de lacasa en cuanto puede dejando a las mujeres solas en lacasa.

Solo lasmujeres quedan en la casa y se dedican ha hacer las tareas domesticas de la enorme casa, shanon permanece cantando todo el tiempo hasta que logra animar a la chica a cantar.

"_una victima oun mártir en el purgatorio..un pez muriendo por su propia boca con mentiras y traición… puedo ver al rencor obcecionado con tu respiración… y ahora corre mas escondete,no lo podras creer, la resurrección deun muerto ante tus ojos puedes ver… tu rostro en el espajo es el verdugo de tu mala intención y los desagradecidos avergonzados piden el perdón… infectados de soberbia…llenos de ira desean mi vida,la pricion en el cielo domina al infiesno… por justicia divina…_"

Canta la chica mientras ayuda ala mujer quien calla ante la voz de la chica. En los alrededores de la casa cuatro hombres parecen ser llamados por la voz, que sin se celestial ha logrado cautivarlos. Los cuatro regresan ala casa y en cuanto entran ven ala morena cargando varias cajascon dirección ala cocina, sin dejar de cantar los mira y les sonríe prosiguiendo con lo que hace.

_y ahora corre mas escondete,no lo podras creer, la resurrección deun muerto ante tus ojos puedes ver… tu rostro en el espajo es el verdugo de tu mala intención y los desagradecidos avergonzados piden el perdón… infectados de soberbia…llenos de ira desean mi vida, la pricion en el cielo domina al infiesno… por justicia divina…_"

-Interesante, no la había escuchado nunca… -comenta milo

-Probablemente se apor que es extranjera-Comleta Kanon

La chca continua cantando mientras reliza su tarea mas de un momento a otro cambia la letra o bien la canción entere por letras que ninguno ha escuchado jamas, aun que asumen que son camciones que tienen origen en la nación de la chica.

-Azurita- dice Kanon deteniendo ala chica quien se hacerca alos tres caballeros- ¿De quin son lac canciones que cantas?

-mias- dice sonriendo y regresa a su actividad cantando nuevamente mas s detiene apenas poco después de ello- pero la música y los ritmos son de mi hermano - dice y ahora si regresa a su actividad.

En la sala shanon a colocado música y la chica parece identificarse con ella.

"Contemplo una sensación

Cursi, obscena, intoxicada por despertar

Éxtasis total Que me impulse hacia su tacto.

Espasmo de seducción

Se filtran en el temblor, de mis dedos exasperados

Al deslizarlos sobre sus labios.

Un trágico aliento está,

Hinchando el cerebro

Con una ilusión y la tentación de musas desnudas bailando.

La victima tú serás.

Ligada a la perversión

Curando dolores callados, deseos privados

Insultas al diablo.

Es una aurora boreal ,tu mordida letal con la sangre hasta reventar, Mariposas suicidas de placer

Rompen, rompen hasta no detener el sudor en la piel

con el morbo fusionándose

Promiscuas reinas inocentes

No no no no

Te voy a tener…

El precio de tu eleccion

Agonia perpetua

Por las almas

Ardiando las llamas

que usas en talla

que sientes nada…

No pierdas el tiempo no

Hablandome dé moral

Pues no quiero ni pretendo Escupirle la culpa a mi deseo

Es una aurora boreal ,tu mordida letal con la sangre hasta reventar, Mariposas suicidas de placer

Rompen, rompen hasta no detener el sudor en la piel

con el morbo fusionándose

Promiscuas reinas inocentes

No no no no

Te voy a tener…"

En aquel momento la actitud de la chica cambia en totalidad al punto de no coincidir con lo que muestra a todos, o almenos con lo que a mostrado hasta ahora, aun que los caballeros comienzan a divertirse con la puesta en esena que realiza la menor puesto que ya on la música la chica incluso ssalta en algo que pretende ser un baile.

Sin darse cuanta ellos han comenzado a yudar por automatico, el sonido cambia en totalidd y la chica se detiene para escuchar mejor. Detiene toda sctividad.

"cuando el mundo comeinza a existir cerca del valle sobre del valle sobre del mar 7 deidades se hacen oris suenan tambores de tempestad….

Donde la luz se conecta al cielo… hombres y dioses se mezclan

Entre las piedras abita el trueno, lluvia con viento estallaran..

Mar de rurquezas inunda el lugar y las mariposas del rio bolaran..se debordaa al baiben del ritual truenos copn furia se miran brillar…

Alma de tempestas, alma de fuego que cantas con la música del mar… k danzas con el ruido de las olas y suueñas cuando duerme la verdad…

Simpre sonriendo como un ser feliz embriaga la flor a su corazón…

Hermoso canto se torna en terror… dis mundos y un solo tiempo…

Fue llevado al fondo del amr encadenado se oye preguntar, desesperado queriendo escuchar el dia de su santo que nunca sabra…

Alma de tempestas, alma de fuego que cantas con la música del mar… k danzas con el ruido de las olas y suueñas cuando duerme la verdad…

En un isntante cosa extraña, el viento comienza a soplar dentro de la casa, la pelinegra corre a serrar las ventanas pero eso ya es imposible, la música sigue sonando y la morena sigue cantando sin ser perturbada por el hecho.

Alma de tempestas, alma de fuego que cantas con la música del mar… k danzas con el ruido de las olas y suueñas cuando duerme la verdad…

Alma de tempestas, alma de fuego que cantas con la música del mar… k danzas con el ruido de las olas y suueñas cuando duerme la verdad…"

El viento sesa y casi ala par la música también, la morena solo entonces corre a yudar ala pelinegra quien aun se encuentra batallando con el viento externo.

-Pero que latoso es el viento de aquí…- dice la morena empujando la ventana sin mucho resultado en su acción.

-Parese que s eemociono y quiso jugar con usted- responde la mujer.

-Niño travieso deja que cierre la ventana… - dice la morena aun empujando la ventana.

-Dejen que les ayude- Dice kanon y camina ayudar a las mujeres, al intante en que llega sin esfuerzo cierra la ventana.

-Supongo que eres fuerte hermanito- dice la chica irando al hombre, al parecer quiere decir el nombre mas se queda simplemente mirándolo- … eres saga… o ¿Kanon?

-Kanon- reponde la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Eres genial Shanon, nunca te equibocas-dice la peliazul

-Me he equivocado toda la vida señorita- dice la mujer y s eretira del lugar seguida por su pollito (Azura)

La música sigue sonando y el piano se escucha, al intante ambas mujeres se detienen en su trayecto y giran a ver al aprato de música como si esperaran ver otra cosa, la menor corre y apaga el aparato.

-Listo… por un momento crei que deverdad estaban tocando el piano, con eso que esta aquí mismo- dice la chica regresando con la mujer con plena sonrisa- pero como queya me canse, voy a estar en mi cuarto, por favor no me molesten hasta que sea la hora de comer…

Dice y se retira del lugar, sin lugar a dudad el comportameinto de la chica saca de aonda en mas de una ocacion alos caballeros, mientras la mujer de a ratos se queda pensativa o mirtando en dirección de los pasos de la peliazil.

-Bueno el trabajo de hoy s etermino- dice la pelinegra a los presentes- es hora de que yo me dedique a la preparación de los alimentos… con su permiso…

Los hombr miran alrededor y se quedan perplejos, puesto que no se habían percatado de los nuevos cambios, ahora las cortinas eran de un tono purpura y azul turquesa.

-Bueno… en esta semana ya van dos cambios en el aspecto de la casa… puede que las mujeres con las que vivimos sean un poco… perfeccionistas?-comenta Kanon.

-en lo particular la perfeccionista parece ser la Pelinegra, nuestra pequeña hermana mas bien parece ser la mascota de ella…

-Un pollo- dice milo y los gemelos lo miran curioso- esa chica parece un polluelo siguiendo a su madre…

Los hemanos asinten y nuevamente salen , esta vez los tres juntos a recorrer los alrededores del lugar, se dan cuenta de que al casa tiene incluido no a lo lejos unas caballerizas, un invernadero y un poco mas lejos un pequeño bosque frutal privado con vista al mar y un quiosco de cristal que sirve de mirador en dicho lugar.

Los hombres camina hacia los arboles mas grandes del lugar, un nohal y un higo.

-¿Qué les parece esto?- dice milo tomando unas cuerdas desgastadas- ¿Quién quiere subirse al columpio y morir en el intento?- dice puesto que las cuerdas ya están podridas

Al intante los gemelos se miran en complicidad y luego mirana milo.

-Puesto que tu lo propusiste…- comenta saga con su habitual seriedad.

-Seras quien reciba dicho honor…-secunda Kanon cun un gesto sarcástico y jugueton.

5 horas pasan bolando y en efecto el escorpión fue sacrificado, mas ala fuerza que queriendo pero lo fue. Los tres regresan ala casa ya que les ha parecido tiempo suficiente para la hora dela comida, cuando llegan ala primera que se encuentran en a shanon quien al parecer ya llevaba rato buscándolos.

Pasan al comedor donde ya esta Rafael sentado e impaciente para comer. Los tres hombres se sientan y esperan a la pelinegra quien va por los platos para servir, regresa y se queda congelada por un intante.

-¿y azul?– dice la mujer congelando sus acciones.

-Ya estoy aquí- dice la chica sentándose a la izquierda de Rafael frente a Saga quien la mira fijamante.

La chica sonríe abiertamente mientras ayuda a colocar los platos, bromea de aratos con Rafael mas Saga no le quita al vista de encima, la chica se sienta y al percatarse de la mirada de su hermano lo ve con gento divertido fijamente y le regala una sonrisa. La chica comienza ayudar a servir los platos y se estira para dejar el plato de saga frente a el.

-¿Estubiste llorando?

Pronuncia saga y apenas lo hace la chica deja escapar el plato que en segundos llega al suelo estrellando estrepitosamente, por su parte la chica mira fijamente al hombre quien al igual que el resto están sorprendidos aun que no menos que la chica.

-Perdon- dice la chica moviéndose rápido apra limpiar el desastre que ha provocado-no, claro que no, -dice recogiendo los trozos del plato- ¿Cómo podría ser eso? – dice mas es obio para los hombres que ella esta temblando, probablemente por los nervios.

-Fue lo que crei- dice saga y sigue mirando fijamente a la chica-

La peliazul regresa a su lugar y nuevamente sonríe al hombre que esta frente a ella. La comida comeinza sin una sola palabra y nuevamente la chica esta por servir agua a saga cuando este la ve fijamente, ambos se vena los hojos y saga frunce el seño no por molestia si no por que ha notado algo mas.

-Tienes los ojos inchados, muy levemente… o estas enferma o de verdad has estado llorando…

-Ya basta por favor- dice la chica temblando y dejando el agua frente a saga.

Rafael ya parece haber tomado partido en lo acontesido y observa fijamente a azura quien se siente observada por todos.

-Si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo… - dice Rafael mas al ver los ojos de la chica- será mejor que saque una cita de urgencia al medico, no mejos le digo que venga… - dice y selevanta d su lugar en busca de un teléfono.

-EWstoy bien, no es nada, deja eso- dice la chica levantándose tras de el, mas en el intante en que lo hace Rafael se detiene y gira tocando su mejolla izquierda, la chica de nueva cuienta s eparaliza y da un manotazo al hombre.

-No me toques, no buelbas a tocarme de esda manera… ya te lo dije… solo mi padre puede hacer eso… - dice la chica y al instante en que lo hace se llaba la mano ala boca ya que ni ella misma cree su reacción.

Los caballeros se levantan ya que entre padre e hija parece haber cienta situación hostil.

-Que… ¿Qué te pasa Azu?- dice Rafael mas la chica no reacciona al apregunta -¿Qué sucede?

-sucede que durante todo este tiempo… todo estos años no has estado..y que a pesar de que llevamos dos años juntos… yo no puedo acostumbrarme a ti, no puedo ni siquiera sentieme comoda bajo tu cuidado… no quiero estar aquí… quiero regresar a mi país, quiero ir con mis amigos… quiero ir con mi familia…

-Azura, otra vez no, tenemos una cuerdo, esfuérzate por estar aquí… además ya nadie te espera en México, recuerda que los muertos, muertos están…

-Señor Rafael- pronuncia shanon anticipando una desgracia puesto que al intante en que interviene toma la mano de la chica quien estuvo apunto de abofetear al hombre- por favor no diga mas, usted señorita debería controlar mejor sus impulsos…

-¡Ya se que están muertos! NO NECESITO QUE ME LO RECUERDES TODA MI VIDA…. TAMBIEN SE QUE NO HAY LUGAR AL QUE PUEDA REGRESAR… PERO ALMENOS MI PAIS LO CONOSCO Y TU ME HAS TRAIDO A UN LUGAR QUE ME ES TOTALEMNTE EXTRAÑO, ME TRAJISTE POR BUSCAR A LOS HIJOS POR LOS QUE NOS ABANDONASTE

En aquel intante Rafael mira fijamente a su hija miestras la chica coloca una de sus manos en su bica, al parecer no ha medido sus palabras y esta conciente de ello.

-No te detengas- dice Rafael- continua, restregame en a cara todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, ya decía yo que siendo criada por Victor te estabas tardando en reclamarme todo…

-Mi padre me dio la mejor de las educaciones, el simpre fue una persona esepcional…

-Fue una persona rescorosa

-Mentira.

-El simpre estuvo amargado con al vida y con…

-MI PADRE FUE LA PERSONA MAS BONDADOSA QUE JAMAS CONOCI, DESPUES DE TODO EL HIZO LO QUE NI MIS PADRES HICIERON…

-tu actitud es la misma que la de el, te tardaste en mostrar tu naturaleza mi niña… eres igual en carácter, igual en apariencia… eres casi su calca…

-no decias tu que me parecía atu hermana, que por mi cabello era como tu… mentiroso, simpre has sido un mentiroso Rafael… y si crees que me paresco a mi padre… te equibocas… probablemente soy tan cobarde como tu… sinceramente yo no se en que momento acordamos llevarnos bien y olvidar el pasado, es obvio quew no se puede olvidar el olvido… la soledad, la desesperación, la tristeza, el dolor no se deja atrás con tanta facilidad… ni tampoco al padre idiota y ala desvergonzada que me toco por madre…

En aquel instante Rafael da una fuerte bofetada a su pequeño retoño, lo hace sin siquiera anticiparse a si mismo o a los demás sin embargo ya hecho todo se arepiente y s ele ve en los ojos al intante. Ve ala chica quien se sujeta el golpe, le ha roto el labio y un pequeño chorro de sangre ha caído de la herida.

-Debes saber que mi padre nunca en su vida me golpeo, a pesar del concepto en el que lo tienes el simpre me protegio… nunca me toco…nunca me lastimo… encambia ti, desde que te conozco has destruido todo lo que soy… yo no necesitaba saber que tu eras mi padre, no te necesitaba y no te necesito ni ati nia tus hijos, déjame con mis muertos… pero déjame en mi país… lejos de ti…

La chica sale del lugar con toda molestia, saga se queda quieto por un intantepensando que aquello ha sido su culpa. Shanon mira a Rafael y niega con la cabeza para salir enseguida detrás de la morena. Rafael rie irónicamente.

-Eso que acaban de ver es lo ams natural desde que conozco a su hermana… ella no es mala… pero aun tiene fuertes lazos con su pasado, aun que ya me había extrañado que se portara tan bien hasta ahora… desde que los conocio me parecía que estaba mas estable y feliz a mi lado…

-auna si ella no debio- dice milo

-¿Qué quiso decir con que la abndonaste por nuestra culpa? Se te olvido decirle que a nosotrosa también nos dejaste…

-Hay ciertas cosas quer aun no le aclaro, en primer lugar por que no todo le puedo contar y en segundo… por que de una u otra manera ella tiene su propio or que de mi abandonoa ella y asu madre…

Mientras tanto en las escaleras.

-Lo que has hecho ha sido horrible… tus hermanos aun están tratando de acoplarse a Rafael, tu hasta ahora parecias estar feliz con ello… que te esta pasando estas mas ggrocera que nunca…

-Shanon ya cállate por favor-responde azul medio elbantando su voz- no me molestes, no me hables que por ahora me estoy tragando mi coraje…

-No es que te lo tragues es simplemente que no debe existir, tu no sabes cuanto se esfuerza Rafael para mantenerte feliz… y tus hermanos…

-Yo solo tengo un padre, solo tengo un hermano… eso es lo único que se, es lo único que reconosco…

Dice y comienza el asenso seguida por shanon.

-No, entiéndelo azura, tienes que aprender a vivir con toda tu relidad, tienes dos hermanos que no tien la culpa de tu pasado, que sufrieron tanto o mas que tu…

-¡Que me dejes en paz!

Dice la chica girando rápidamente s y manoteando sin medir su acción, sin querer ha empujado ala pelinegra y no la puede alcanzar al intante.

-¡Shanon!

S eescucha por toda al casa y al intante la conversación d elos hombres se interrumpe puesto que el grito es bastante desesperado y es seguido de mas gritos desesperados. Los cuatro hombres llegan hasta donde se origino el grito y ven a pie de la escalera auna mujer inconciente mientras que la otra la llama sin descanso, llora amares y grita con toda desesperación.

Por suerte momentos antes Rafael había llamado al medico, no con el motivo sin embargo no pudo haber sido mas oportuna su llamada, de inmediato hacen pasar al medico quien atiende a toda velocidad a la pelinegra, esta fuera de peligro y aun inconciente, sin embargo aprece que alguien no escucho todo eso. La pelinegra esta en su cuarto a su izquierda esta una peliazul llorando sin descanso miestras que distribuidos en el cuarto están los otros hombres.

-Azu, ya lo dijo el doctor, Shanon esta bien- le dice rfael tratando de calmarla mas no logra ningún resultado.

-Azu- escucha y al intante mira al rostro ala pelinegra- no llores estoy bien, ves, ya estoy aquí otra vez…

-Perdoname, de verdad que no fue mi eintencio, fueron mis reflejos… fue… perdóname… - dice y abraza ala pelinegra clavándose en uno de sus costados sin dejar de llorar.

-Estoy segura que la caída pudo haber sido mas peligrosa… después de todo el lugar en el que estábamos… supongo que también fue menos grave gracias a sus reflejos…

-Shanon, shanon, perdon Sha… yo no quiero que te pase nada nunca, no quiero perder a lo que me queda de mi familia, no quiero, perdóname… perdóname, perdóname… Sha… tia, perdóname… perdóname te lo imploro tia perdóname…

-Azu…- dice la mujer despegando a la chica de si misma, aun que con claridad esta no dega de llorar e incluso se ahoga en su propio llanto- te prometi que jaas me jejarioa d etu lado y cumpliré mi palabra… estare ocntigo hasta en la muer…

-No-dice la chica deslizándose por la cama hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo- en la muerte nada, en la muerte nada se ocnsigue… en la muerte no se puede seguir a nadie… solo queda la soledad eterna… la tristeza eterna… el dolor… no me prometas tu muerte por que no la deseo… ya me la habían prometido antes y las personas que ame murieron sin mi…por eso no me dejes no te vallas, perdóname…

La mujer se hacerca a la chica, ciertamente esta bien pero al caída la dejo inconciente, se hacerca ala chica y besa su cabeza.

-Tanto temes ala soledad- susurra la pelinegra- mi azul, no te preocupes que siempe permaneceré a tu lado… hasta que enciuentres tu felicidad…

Los hmbres salen del lugar, ahora saben que la pelinegra esta bien y en cierto sentido la escena le sparecio un tanto intima, ellos estaban fuera del lugar.

Al cabo de una hora la peliazul sale del cuarto y fuera de el se encuantra con los hombres.

-Sha esta bien, ahora esta descansando… conpermiso- dice la peliazul y pretende retirarse del lugar sin emebargo se detiene y gira a ver a Rafael- perdón por hacerte pasar un mal momento, pero en verdad me estoy esforzando, pero no puedo dejar a quien por toda mi vida llame padre olvidado y relegado a no ser lo mas… tampoco puedo dejar que el lugar que mis hermanos ocupan sea sustituido por saga y kanon… yo no puedo replazar a mi familia con ustedes…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo5

Al dia siguiente muy teprano por la mañana el movimiento comeinza an la casa, ninguno quire molestar a shanon por lo cual las dos personas que salen ams temprano están preparando un escandaloso desayuno, o mejor dicho intento de.

No se dirijen la palabrta sin mebargo parecen comunicarse con la mirada, cualquiera cuestionaris la actitud que los dos tuvieron el dia anterior, sin embargo también erda rian cuanta de que es un simple procesode adaptación.

Los caballeros deciden levantarse a ver que es lo que esta pasando y al llegar aa cocina ven lo imposible, todas las paredes del lugar están llenas de arisa y algo que probablemente sea salsa de tomate… eso o cajeta quemada… no imprta de todas formas cualquiera de las opciones hace referencia a un desastre total.

-Oye- dice Rafael- como que el microondas ya s etardo en calestar el agua ¿No?

Al intante en que el hombre dice eso el microondas comeinsa a soltar humo y acto seguido Saga entra en acción con extintor en manos, ahora entiende por que habían tres a la mano y soloe s amañana.

-Buen trabajo Kanon- dice la chica haciendo una señal con el pulgar derecho.

-no es nada y soy Saga-

-Buen trabajo saga- repite la chica en la misma posición.

-¿y ahora por que se tosto? – dice Rafael sin entender por que el micro ha tenido tal respuesta a su labor.

-Eso es por que según yo- Kanon- detro del micho no s epuede poner ningún metal.

-Ha- Azura- eso explica por que el anterior también se quemo… bueno no importa, Rafael saca el siguiente…

-Voy ala bodega-anuncia le mayor de los presentes.

-Es una suerte quetubieras que mantener parte de las expotaciones en al casa… aun que se reflejara en el inventario…

-Tan fácil como reponerlo…

-O pasarlos como defectuosos…

-Bien dicho…

Al cabo de media hora eldesayuno, o lo que pretende ser el desayuno esta listo, al parecer ese dia desayunaran huevos enteros con algoparecido a hotcaques aun que bien podría ser otra cosa amontonada, tal vez pure de papa quemado.

-¿Apartaste los emnos quemados?-Azura

-Si, aquí están en el plato, también son lo que medio quedaron redonditos…-Rafael.

-buenoe sto es lo que llebare a Shanon ¿Cómo se ve?-Azura

-No tan peor…

La chica sale de la cocina mientras los otros hombres se quedan viendo a su alrededor, un total caos prevalece en el lugar y en sus platos algo que al parecer se mueve solo esta destinadoa ser su desayuno.

-Y ustedes que opinan- dice Rafael con una pequeña espátula en mano- esta cosa ni con espátula sale- dice y hace mención de la cosa pegada en l pared que se debate entre cajeta o pure de tomate quemado- estoypensando seriamente es unsar el sasido que se ocupa para limpiar las cañerías… espero que no disuelva la sparedes…

Los caballeros abren la boca al intante, en verdad que el hombre parece estar hablando enserio y lo que es mas no parece siquiera dudarlo por un momento, no puedencrrer k un hombre de su edad en relidad tenga dicha mentalidad.

La peliazul regresa y lo hace con un pequeño frasco esparsor que parece tener algo azul dentro, va directo a al pared y rose con el liquido, al intante el liquido comienza a corroer todo lo quemado dejando intacto e edificio.

-Eso es genial- Rafael- tenia la misma idea pero le hiba a echar un chorro.

-No- Azura- ya lo tengo medido, es mejor con un esparsor por que si le hechas el chirro disuleve lapared y dej un hoyo bastante grande… cuando no sabia usarlo mi padre tubo que poner una ventana nueva en la cocina, pero estuvo bien sirvió de barra para als fiestas…

Ok, esos dos parecía bastantes peligrosos, especialente con el acido en manos. Saga s elebanta sigilosamente y poco apoco le quita ala chica el frasco.

-Deberian aprender a labar lapared adecuadamente, este tipo de cosas no deberían estar al alcance de los niños- Dice saga y entrega la botella a Milo que su vez se lad a a Kanon quien sin que nadie lo note la manda a otra dimencion.

.No somos niños- se quejan los dos

-Solo somos unpoco flojos en esto de la cocina- responde con total descaro al chica.

-see- secunda el hombre.

Al intante en que la chica esta por hacer la seña de victoria saga no puede evitar sus reflejos y da un leve coscorrón a la chica, mientras que con Rafael se contiene por obias razones.

-Comportate confoeme a tu edad!-Le regaña.

-No mi pegues, mi dolio- dice la chica sijetandose la cabza aun que realemnte no fue un golpe para quejarse-eres malo Saga… eres un agresivo vilento…

-¿enserio?- susurra milo a lo bajo- no me había dado cuanta de ello

Saga gira a ver a milo quien se congela al saberse descubierto, traga saliva y repira una vez que saga regresa la mirada a la chica. Al parecer ya esta decidido quien pondrá orden en esa casa de locos.

-Son las 7 y todavía no sales para la escuela, además aun tienes que pasar a desayunar…-dice viendo el reloj d ela cocina y luego al osa deforme que hay en la meza, a y los huevos enteros, que son enteros por que todo y cascaron llebn y eso que están es su supuesta verciond e hueo revuelto.

-Yo paso- dice la chica con una enorme sonrisa- les hice el desayuno amis dos hermanitos y su amigo… yo me desayuno enla escuela como dices voytarde asi que nos vemos…

Dice y pretende darse ala fuga sin embargo no cuenta con la astucia de Saga quien la detiene al intante con su típica mirada retadora.

-Te bas a comer eso- ice señalando la cosa deforme- no puedes irte sin probar tu veneno…

-que no es veneno-dice la chica haciendo pucheros- es el desayuno.

-entonces come- Saga

-No quiero.

-Come.

-Que no…

La mirada de sag se agudiza y la chcia da un paso atrás y medio rie de nerviosismo.

-esta rico- dice Rafael comiendo el desayuno- hacia tanto que no comia algo tan rico…

Ok, es en ese momento cuando todos dudan de comer o no, depues de todo aquel hombre esta comiendo con todo agrado y se podría decir que lo disfruta abienratamente.

-aun asi no voy a comer ese letal veneno…

La chica esta por escapar sin embargo saga nuevamente la retiene y la mira con exprecion de muerte, la chicaparece querer chillar ante tal mirada. Saga esta por decir las palabras distintivas de uno de los presentes.

-Elige- dice con tono de batalla- Rendicion o muerte…

En aquel intante la chica quiere escapar de la cocina lanzándose por uno de los lados del gemelo mayo, diha acción sorprende alos presentes sin embargo es nulo el intento puesto que saga la ha atrapado y ya es inevitable el final.

-Rendicion o muerte- repite el gemelo mientras su pequeña hermana intenta escapar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eso no importa- dice casi chillando y berrinchiando- si no muero en tis manos voy a morir tras comer esa cosa rara… no quiero, no quiero, matame si es preciso pero no voy a comer…

-Yo no s epor que se quejan- dice Rafael que ya lleva mas de la mitad del total de preparado- si esto esta buenísimo, es asi como me gusta… me recuerda alos días de mi juventud…

En aquel intante el berrinche d ela chica se termina y se hacerca ala mesa donde los otros dos prsentes ven el plato, la chica también mira le plato y por uno de los costados de su cara parece corer una pequeña gota de sudor, sus ojostienen total concentración y decisión, con todo su valor toma rápidamente una cuchara y toma un bocado, se lo hecha ala boca y mantioene su boca fuertemente cerrada, da media vuelta.

-¿Y? – pregunta kanon sorprendido de que la chica siguiera con vida.

Sin embargo al instante en que lo dice la chica se tira de rodillas y bomita el piso.

-No coman nada- dice la chica entre chillidos y ahogo- eso es veneno total… es peor que la mordida de una cascabel… pero que un examen sorpresa, pero que la mirada enojada de Saga…

-No aguentan nada- dice Rafael aun comiendo- este tipo de cosas son las que fortalecen el espíritu… nos dan valor y salud…

La chica se levanta y tambaleándose llega al hombre.

-Llama a una ambulancia- dice y cae al suelo fulminada-

Tres horas después en la sala una chica recupera el conocimiento asu alrededor hay cuatro hombres y escucha alo lejos su conversación.

-Te pasaste saga, casi muere entoxicada- dice Kanon

-Eso le pasa por cocinar algo que ella misma no comera… es una lección de vida…

-Ademas que fue eso- milo- te apropiaste de mi frace…

-Mi hija esta viva lo cual quiere decir que es tan fuerte como yo…

Presume el hombre y los otros tres lo miran didosos.

-solo… solo quiero saber algo… -dice la chica aun recostada en el sillón y un poco mareada- cuando tu eras joven… ¿Te pretparabas tu propia comida?

-Si- reponde rápidamente Rafael.

-Buenoeso explica el por que sobrevives a un veneno tan mortifero… pero quiero que sepas algo Rafael… no volvemos a cocinar jamas… y si quieres cocinar vas a tener que ir auna escuela especializada… lo mismo para mi… no quiero volver a exponerme a un veneno tan orrible…

-y yo que quiero prepararpato a la basura- se queja Rafael

-No-T-T- pato ala basura ya no, se te olvida que la ultima vez que hiciste eso estuve tres meses en el hospital?

-No seas débil.

-Es que tu te tomas lo de "basura" muy enserio–TT-TT dice mintras se retuerce en el cillon- hay mi estomago, me muero, mi estomago- por favor hermanos por lo que mas quieran… ballan y compren comida fuera…- dice la chica arrastrándose por el piso y extendiendo una de sus manos a Kanon- toma- dice ya que en la mano lleva un monedero de ranita- usa mi dinero pero no permitan que este hombre nos mate…

-que exagerada, va a ser la primera vez que tus hermanos disfrutan uno de mis platillos- se queja Rafael

-¡Mamá me quieren matar!- grita la chica mientras se deja caer en el suelo como vencida y fulminada.

Al cabo de otras tres horas llega la hora de la comida y la chica ya se mueve contoda libertad cosa que sorprende a todos ya que pocos momentos atrás la chica se estaba rebolcandod el dolor.

-Se puede saber cual es tu antídoto?- pregunta milo ala chica.

-no es que tenga antídoto, no, es mas bien algoa sui como crear anticuerpos, mi cuerpo s edapto al veneno… después de todo he estado expuesta a el desde hace tres años y creeme el primer año es el mas difícil… sobre todo en navidad… y año nuevo… asi que mucha suerte compañero…- dice la chica como dándole el pésame al escorpión.


End file.
